Crossover the World
Crossover the World is William Twining's character song. It's sung by Takuya Eguchi. Lyrics Japanese = 光降り注ぐ いつも見ていた景色の中に そっと隠された 秘密の扉 鍵を開けたら 幾千年も前から呼びかけてた 秘めた記憶と運命が俺を変えて 夢か真か儚い物語の向こう側導いて 走り抜けてこう 信じた道なら 絡まり合う二つの世界で 方程式じゃ解けない答えを今 探しに行くんだ Crossover the World 忘れかけていた 小さなパズル紐解くたび 俺に託された 時計の針も動き始める あの日交わした言葉もその祈りも 嘘偽りにまどろむ夢に消えて 右か左か果てない道標のその先を解き明かせ 求め続けよう 確かな未来を 繋がりあう二つの世界で 掛け合わせられた想いの強さだけ 歩きだせるから Crossover the World 見上げた星空に 抱えきれないほどの願い それぞれの光の色で 俺らがこの場所で 出会ったその意味も いつかはわかるような気がするんだ 走り続けよう 小さな道でも 求め続けよう 確かな未来を 想像どおりの 明日じゃなくても そこに潜む可能性をみつめて 走り抜けてこう 信じた道なら 絡まり合う二つの世界で 方程式じゃ解けない答えを今 探しに行くんだ Crossover the World |-| Romaji = Hikari furisosogu Itsumo miteita keshiki no naka ni Sotto kakusareta Himitsu no tobira kagi wo aketara Ikusennen mo mae kara yobikaketeta Himeta kioku to sadame ga ore wo kaete Yume ka makoto ka hakanai monogatari no mukougawa michibiite Hashirinuketekou shinjita michi nara Karamari au futatsu no sekai de Houteishiki ja tokenai kotae wo ima Sagashi ni iku n’ da Crossover the World Wasurekakeita Chiisana pazuru himo hodoku tabi Ore ni takusareta Tokei no hari mo ugoki hajimeru Ano hi kawashita kotoba mo sono inori mo Uso itsuwari ni madoromu yume ni kiete Migi ka hidari ka hatenai michishirube no sono saki wo tokiakase Motome tsuzukeyou tashika na mirai wo Tsunagari au futatsu no sekai de Kakeawaserareta omoi no tsuyosa dake Arukidaseru kara Crossover the World Miageta hoshizora ni kakaekirenai hodo no negai Sorezore no hikari no iro de Orera ga kono basho de deatta sono imi mo Itsuka wa wakaru you na ki ga suru n’ da Hashiritsuzukeyou chiisana michi demo Motometsuzukeyou tashika na mirai wo Souzou doori no ashita ja nakutemo Soko ni hisomu kanousei wo mitsumete Hashirinuketekou shinjita michi nara Karamari au futatsu no sekai de Houteishiki ja tokenai kotae wo ima Sagashi ni iku n’ da Crossover the World |-| English = Light showers down incessantly In this landscape that I was always watching Softly, the secret door Hid after being opened For the past several thousand years, you’ve called out I’ll change my hidden memories and my destiny* No matter whether it’s a dream or reality, I’ll lead this fleeting tale to the other side If it’s the path you believe in, then run through To the world where we became intertwined If there’s an equation I can’t answer, then I will now Crossover the World and go search for the answer I’d forgotten Every time I tried to unravel that small puzzle I entrusted it to myself And the clock’s hands began to move The words that we exchanged that day, and those prayers I doze off with a facade that disappears in my dream No matter whether left or right, the endless guideposts in the distance dispel my doubts Continue trying to search for that certain future In that connected world of ours The strength of these thoughts just kept multiplying So I’ll Crossover the World and keep walking I look up at the starry sky, at each of the lights’ colors With a wish far too heavy to hold I feel like I’d also someday like to try and learn The reason why we met at this place Try continuing to run, even if it’s a small path Try continuing to search for that certain future Even if it’s not the ‘tomorrow’ you would’ve expected You just have to find the hidden possibilities there If it’s the path you believe in, then run through To the world where we became intertwined If there’s an equation I can’t answer, then I will now Crossover the World and go search for the answer Category:Music